Ed and the MILK factory
by lilsnowbunni
Summary: Ed,roy,sloth,envy,winry,al,and riza will be going to the milk factory. [it was supposed ot be 3 teens and 3 adult but i kinda forgot who goes with who cuz my fwend is deciding thati noe i have bad memory]
1. How it all started

**Ed And The Milk Factory**

**-------Hello this is a RP made by me and my friends. Its our our and _my _first fanfic. So if its not good then please tell us sooner and we will make it better on the next chapter. We spent the whole day on this so yea... Enjoy yourself and uh the only reason some people like the MILK factory was that milk make you taller-------**

**P.S This chapter has been edit. My friend said I made tons of mistake and did you see the second chapter where it says laugh your head off? Well guess what she laugh her head off alright but at my MISTAKES:( wahhhhh she's so evil oh btw since she did that to me then ill do this to her SHE SHORT! SHORTER THAN ED! **

**Characters**

**Ting Ting: Edward Elric**

**Yin:Winry Rockbell**

**Melissa: Sloth**

**Sandy: Envy**

**Destiny: Roy Mustang**

**Simon:Alphonse Elric**

**Mei Yuet: Riza Hawkeye **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ed And The Milk Factory**

**Ed was carrying all the things that belongs to Winry will at least feel sorry and takes a bag away, but Winry wasn't listening instead she was looking at a piece of paper on a tree. It said:To people around the world I Willy Wonka, will be allowing three teenagers to visit my milk factory. I have put three golden tickets in three containers of Wonka milk. Those who find the golden ticket is allowed to be at my factory with one adult accompany the teens.**

**"Wow! Ed let get some Wonka _milk _and lets _drink them_ so we can find the golden ticket"said Winry " WHAT?"screamed Ed "Besides I can't go anywhere because your junk is making me shrink to the size-"Ed stopped and thought for a moment. " gahhh! Ed thats not good!"spazed Ed. While he hit his own head. "Niisan!wait up!" Al shouted "Niisan, did you see the posters up on the trees?"Al asked. "Yea... I'M NOT GOING IN THE STUPID MILK FACTORY TODAY OR TOMORROW AND I NEVER WILL"boomed Ed. "Well..."Winry said as she grinned evilly "... I WANT TO TAKE THE MILK MAKING MACHINES APART!" Winry said as her eyes glittered. "Niisan, I heard that their milk can make people grow and make miracles happen like a milk candy that can last almost forever"said Al. "Hey are you trying to tease me about the grow taller part!"said Ed. " No, Niisan but what i mean is that their must be something behind all the tasty milk"said Al. "The philosophers stone" Ed answered.. Al nodded**

**"Ed, they say that if you drink Wonka milk you will grow taller in one day"teased Winry. "MILK? NO WAY YOUR TRYING TO MAKE ME DRINK THAT WHITE SUBSTANCE THAT COMES FROM A COW AND EVEN HAS A COW SMELL AREN'T YOU"shouted Ed as he threw Winry's stuff in the air. "uhh... Ed please pick up my stuff when it hits you on the head"said Winry. "Huh?"said Ed look up. "AHHHH"screamed Ed. Ed quickly made a fast moved and pushed Winry into the spot where he was standing before so her stuff will have almost safe landing. " WHAT!"Winry screamed. The things dropped on Winry's head and a few seconds later Winry popped out of the pile. "Ed..."she said as she pulled out two wrenches. "...DON'T MOVE A INCH AT ALL"Winry screamed as she whacked Ed across the head and Ed fell on the floor twitching.**

**"Niisan"Al said as he carry Ed and tried to run away from Winry's crazy wrench attack. Meanwhile Envy and sloth were listening the whole time. "Well looks like chibi is going to the milk factory, I heard that there is a special ingredient, like a philosophers stone"Said Envy grinning. "Yes and we will find the golden ticket"said Sloth**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**TO BE CONTUNIED **

**To see what happens read our next chapter, but first we need at least five review from everybody.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Extras**

**Niisan:Big Brother**

**Edo:Japanese way of saying Ed**

**Chibi:Small,tiny,mini,-microscopic-**


	2. At the Hospital

Chapter 2 of Ed and the Milk Factory

---Hello welcome back. This is the second chapter of Ed and the Milk Factory. Enjoy the fanfic. I know that the first chapter was kinda boring and so will this one but i promise that once we get to the part where is at the milk factory you will laugh your head off.

Finally Winry settled down but when Winry finally realized that she had down to Ed, he was at the hospital. "Ed is fine now,Winry"said Al as he came out of the emergency room. "ok" Winry replied, to Al but her mind was on something else. "Hey Al"called Winry as she opened Ed's suitcase and took out his wallet. "Go and buy as much wonka milk as possible" said Winry as she handed the money to Al. "But don't you need to ask Nii-san first be-"Al stopped when Winry pulled out two wrenches that still had Ed's blood on it. "Did you say something?"asked Winry as she stood up "n-no ma'am"said Al as he rushed out of the hospital. As he ran you could hear cat noises and scratches inside Al's suit of armor.

When Al got all of the milk her could buy he carried them to a ally and took of his head and let the cats out. Then he took two wonka wonka milk and feed them to the cats. He quickly put the cats back and went back to the hospital before Winry gets suspicious. When Al got back he gave the milk to winry but she noticed that two wonka milk was missing."Hey Al, ow come two wonka milk containers are missing?"asked Winry "uh... the prices went up you know know that everyone is buying it"said Al. "well ok if you brought it "said Winry y Then Winry made Al drink three wonka milk containers and she drank three milk containers herself. After that their was still seven more wonka milk left. Winry got up and said "hey Al do you know where they put the cups? " "nope. Why do you need it for? Are you going to give nii-san some milk?"asked Al "Al stop asking so many questions, and yes i am going to give some to Ed"said Winry.

When Ed woke up from the pain of Winry's wrenches he still felt kinda dizzy. The he saw the glass of ilk, not realizing it was milk and thinking it was ether water or juice he picked up the glass and took a sip. A few seconds later he spited it out. "WHAT IS THIS WHITE SUBSTANCE THAT COME FROM A COW GET IN HERE?"boomed Ed. AL rushed into the room "nii-sannnnn Drink your milk! It will make you grow tal-"but Al was interrupted by Ed. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT CAN GET SQUISHED BY DUST?"yelled Ed " ED, shut up and drink your milk. I want the golden ticket! I want to take the machines apart"said Winry as she entered the room. " but then can't you just dump the milk in the sink? That will be easier" moaned Ed "hey pipsqueak"said Roy as he entered the room. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT COULD FIT THROUGH A ANT HILL?"boomed Ed "who else do you think Russell sprout"said Roy smirking "GRRRR IM NOT SHORT YOU OVERSIZED HUMAN"boomed ed again "Hey shrimp,i bet u didn't know this but the taller i am the shorter you are to me" said Roy enjoying himself. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT CANT EVEN BE SEEN BY A MICROSCPOE"yelled Ed "SHUP UP"shouted winry. "

What is going on in there?"asked the doctor as he came in." I'm sorry doctor we just had a little argument, its ok now these two are getting along just fine now" said winry "We are?"asked Ed and Roy Winry turned and gave then her -want to end up in th emergency room- look. Ed and Roy both gulped. "yes we are" said Roy "yea.. we are"said Ed

Meanwhile Envy and Sloth are buying every wonka milk as the can. "Is this enough?"asked Sloth " nope buy more" answered Envy "but if we buy more we might break out arm from carrying to many wonka milk containers"insist Sloth.

At the hospital... "IM NOT SHORT"screamed Ed. " you are now but if you drink more milk you'll grow taller "said Roy "Shut up" yelled Winry as loud as she could " owww my ear!"said Roy "does she always scream like this? " Roy drink these"said winry as she handed Roy three wonka milk "and Ed here your lucky"said Winry as she handed him one wonka milk "NO"yelled Ed "BUT I WANT THE GOLDEN TICKET! I WANNA TAKE THE MACHINES APART!"yelled Winry. " Ha very funny, but why should should i be helping you drink milk so you could get the golden ticket" Asked Ed " yea"said Roy. "oh really, ill tell you why"said Winry...

**TO BE CONTUNIED...**

Please read and review


End file.
